


"You're my Happiness"

by Dontlookformee



Category: Free!
Genre: 3 in the morning, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He is pissed, M/M, Makoto is hurt, Phone Call, angry Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontlookformee/pseuds/Dontlookformee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru was woken up at a ridiculous hour in the Morning. And he's seeing red for a whole other reason. </p><p> </p><p>(In which, Makoto calls at 3 in the morning and Haru is ready to bleed someone's nose)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! Hello!!!! ^_^ Enjoy this part one! ^_^  
> Warning!  
> This is pure....crap. I was floating in thin air when I thought of this(no. Not that kind of floating in thin air). Might be a little bit OC for the characters...especially Haru? I don't know if you guys can see Haru like the Haru i wrote...anyway  
> I'll just see you at the end of the story!! ^

It's three in the morning and our certain raven haired swimming prodigy has finally has some well deserved sleep after a whole day of training. Haru doesn’t hate it, God knows he could never hate anything related to water, its just that all of those irrelevant training had made his muscle sore all over and when he goes home all he wants to do is have a rest for ten years. 

And after five years after college, Haru learns that time is relevant right after you turned 18. Haru also learned in those span of ten years that you're no matter how glued to the hips you are to your best friend, there will always come a time when they will have to detached themselves to you and move on forward, and the possibility of being slightly left behind is huge. 

So within those span of ten years, Makoto has been in and out of relationships and at some point, shocks Haru cause he saw his best friend be in a relationship that he could never imagine be but at the same time glad. Haru might never say any of his thoughts about some things, he'll endure anything for his best friend's happiness. No pain or that hollow feeling in his chest and the selfishness that tries to claw its way out everytime he see's the new partner of the tall brunete with a sweet smile and green eyes shining with emotions, will try to make Haru ruin something beautiful happen to his best friend. Even if he's not the one that could do it anymore. Cause Makoto deserves everything but sadness.

And so, Haru promised to himself and he damn swore if they make Makoto cry, he will--

Riiiiing! Riiiiing! Riiiiing!

The ear piercing sound of his phone made Haru open his eyes and tumbles on the bed to find the device. He finally found the device and quickly answered the call, his heart thumping wildly in his chest from being suddenly woken up from his sleep and the fact that Makoto's number has a special ringtone compare to everyone else's, just for emergencies like this. 

It was quiet on the other line and Haru looked at his screen to make sure that the other is still on, when the screen lights green, he placed it back on his ear. His heart thumping more loudly that he can practically hear it, if it weren't for those thoughts running on his mind.

"Makoto?" 

".....Haru..." Haru sighed in relief when Makoto finally answered but it was only for a moment as he realize that his best friend's voice was thicker than normal. And Haru hoped that its from sleep. 

"What's wrong, Makoto?" He asked gently, concern from the quiet atmosphere on the other line, this kind of happenings isn't rare. At college, Makoto would call Haru at a ridiculous early hour of the morning, four to five times a week and Haru can't do anything but wait in frustration cause he's 30 minutes away train ride from Makoto and he can't do anything helpful but just listen to his best friend cry about school or how he misses his family back in iwatobi and Haru understands that its from stress from college, so Haru listens. 

Makoto sobs a broken "Haru..." and Haru doesn't know if he should stay put or throw every damn common sense out of the window and go to Makoto's place. The cold and other things be damned.

"She's with another m-man... " Makoto's next words through sobs and voice raw with hurt made Haru felt himself tense and his aura darken. 

"What?" Haru didn't meant to ask the other harshly but the thought of Makoto's current relationship, he never bothered with remembering their names, cheating on Makoto(who would do everything to make his partners happy, who would rather care for other's sake and ignore his own, who gives the most loving green eyes and warm smile to his love one) made Haru see red. 

"Makoto, where are you know?" He asked more softly, Makoto whimpered on the other line but didnt answer right away and Haru was already standing up and wearing his jeans and jacket. 

"Makoto answer me, please" Haru begged when the other just sobbed and cried. Makoto coughed and tried to talk to Haru without crying or sobbing.

"...I-Im at my apar-apartment in my r-room...I... they're on the living room...h-having s-sex--" 

Haru tighten his hold on his phone at the last two sobbed words "that bitch" Haru cursed darkly and quickly grab his wallet when he heard Makoto whimpered. 

"Makoto, listen to me okay? And do as I say" Makoto sobbed on the other line, Haru took that as an okay. He dashed out of his apartment and thanked every deity that its only a five minutes walk to the station.

"I want you to pack all your valuable stuffs and some clothes there, phone, wallet. Pack lots if you can. Don't hung up and just listen to me okay?, Im already at the station and Im gonna be there soon, okay? Im gonna come get you out of there Makoto" Haru waited as Makoto calms down. 

"Okay" the voice was raw from crying but Haru calmed down a bit after Makoto added. 

"See you, Haru-chan"

Haru didn't say anything for a few minutes before he starts another topic as soon as the train zooms away. 

 

;^;~;^;~;^;~;^;

Makoto lets out a wavery breath and wiped the last tear that dropped from his eye.

Haru was telling him what happened on his training how this fellow swimmer slipped at the showers before training and sprain his arms and has to go to the hospital and has to rest for the next two weeks. Makoto didn't say anything through the whole topic but the side comment of "ouch" and "at least he's fine". 

Makoto was sitting on his bed and has already packed his clothes as fast as a one hand person could be while on the phone and now Haru was saying something but he was already too exhausted now, the physical drain from earlier that day at the school and now he's emotionally drain also. The two people that was having an unwanted activity on his living room has finally stopped, Makoto thanked every Kami sama for that. 

The thought of those two doing it earlier made his guts twist in an ugly way and he wants to puke everything that he ate earlier that day. He was still holding his phone on his ear and remembered that Haru was still on the other line. 

"Haru-??" He didn't get to continue when he heard the beep indicating that the other has already hung up. All of a sudden tho, his stomach decided that he wants to puke out all of his lunch. Quickly standing up, he ran out of his room and to the bathroom that was just beside his bedroom. Completely unaware that Haru has already unlocked the door of his apartment with the use of the spare Makoto gave to his best friend and the room was icy cold. 

 

●○•°Mako~♡~Haru°•○●

Haru unlocked the door and he saw red. He slammed the door closed and watch as the two sleeping naked guest jumped in shock from the couch. This girl isnt even worth to be called Makoto's anything. Haru saw the recognition in her eyes as soon as she laid her eyes on him, he looked back at her icely and made a smug look (A face Makoto could only read) when he saw not just her but the ugly dude too. 

He was clutching his fist so hard that his knuckles are turning white and his nails digging through his palm making crescents shapes. Then Makoto's crying face flashed in his mind again and the look he gave the two was not rage or anger, it was blank, cold and dead. 

The girl was already blabbering incoherent words and Haru didn't bother with her and advanced at the two, who made a quick move to stand up and the guy stood in front of the shaking girl. 

"S-stop! Don't you dare hurt her!" The guy cried but Haru doesn’t bother listening and stood in front of the guy. 

"I dont hit girls" But she deserves to be, was left unspoken before Haru's right fist was already colliding to the guy's nose and he heard the girl scream behind the guy as her boyfriend got knocked out on the floor, with a bleeding broken nose. 

"Haru!" The familiar voice calling his name made the boiling rage inside him calm down, he turned and saw Makoto, his eyes were wide and his face was pale but what Haru concerns is the red puffy eyes that doesn't go well with those beautiful soft green eyes. 

"Makoto, go get your stuff." Still shock and pale, Haru has to explaim that later, Makoto went inside his room wordlessly. 

Haru looked back at the girl and her bloodied nose boyfriend, his gaze turning deadly again. "By tomorrow morning, I want you and your stuff gone. All that Makoto gave to you and what you gave to Makoto, all of it." The girl nodded frantically and soon Makoto was already by his side tugging him by his arm. 

"H-haru--"

"Let's go Makoto" Haru quickly grabbed Makoto's hand and dragged the tall brunete out of the apartment. He gave one last look at the girl, defile me and it will be your karma, was left unsaid but was clearly passed on as the girl shivered and nodded. 

 

●○•°Mako~♡~Haru°•○●

 

Makoto just emptied his stomach and was about to open the door when a shout was heard.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" 

Haru.

Quickly coming out of the bathroom, Makoto rushed to the living room just in time for him to see Haru punched the guy in the nose and his ex girlfriend screaming. 

"Makoto" said man blinked rapidly as he looks around wildly. 

"Huh! What? Ah!-sorry..." Makoto ducked his head down when he only saw Haru and a couple of passengers in the train, cause right, we're not in my apartment anymore...

"Im sorry." Haru's sudden apology made Makoto look at his friend. He wants to ask why he's sorry about, cause true fact, he is the one who should be apologizing to Haru not the other way around. And the thing about Haru punching the guy for him earlier, was sure a little bit comforting in a way but Makoto was not okay with that but Haru doesn’t need to apologize for that. Makoto understands but he doesn’t want to see his best friend and violence being joined together at one way or another, cause Haru is too precious and fragile to be in a sort of situation. 

Makoto wanted to say that but Haru cut him off with a slight glare at his direction "and don't you dare say you should be the one apologizing. You're the one who was hurt because of!--...." Haru closed his mouth shut before he could finish it and looked away from Makoto. 

"...sorry...." Makoto smiled slightly at the back of Haru's head, he knew what that sorry meant and Makoto placed his hand on Haru's right hand when the other hissed and avoided Makoto's touch like he was burned and Makoto would have been confuse if he didn't felt the slight wetness on his palm and when he looked down to look at it. He felt his eyes widen and he stuttered, face pailing.

"H-haru! Your knuckles are bleeding!" Makoto cried and Haru would have told Makoto to shut up and stop caring for others first before himelf, if it weren't for the stinging pain on his, bloody, knuckles. 

And only one thought crossed his mind in the midst of him staring blankly at his bloody knuckles and Makoto motherhenning him and that he will clean Haru's injury first thing they get inside his apartment. 

'He better have a broken nose' 

"Whatever you are thinking, now is not the time to feel smug, Haru." 

●○•°Mako~♡~Haru°•○●

"Tss" Haru hissed as the cotton made contact with one of his four bleeding wounds. Makoto quickly retracted the cotton away sputtering apologies one after another. 

"Sorrysorrysorrysorry-" 

"Makoto" said friend flinched and gave a sheepish smile. "Sor--"

"It just stings." Just hurry up and finish this, was left unsaid but as green and blue met, Makoto smiles and resumes on cleaning Haru's wounds, and Haru notes how Makoto's slightly larger hand was holding his injured one more with gentleness and warmth. Haru moved his injured one slightly and fitted his hands on Makoto's as much as he can and gave an comforting squeeze, he was looking at the wall of his living room as he did so. Makoto blinked, but then he noticed the slight blush on his friend's cheek and he gave a light squeeze back, a small smile on his face. 

'Im always here'

'I know'


	2. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closure ensues as the morning comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!! ^_^ just wanted to say thanks to all of you guys! Here's the last part :)

"Makoto..." Haru's voice was small, quiet, a soft whisper for Makoto's ear to catch on that but was thankful that it was only the breaking of dawn, so he still heard it.

It was already two hours after that crazy event, Haru being woken up by Makoto at an ungodly hour, crying, Haru breaking someone's nose, Haru injuring himself and Makoto cleaning his bloody knuckles. And now, they're at Haru's bed, both laying at Haru's queen size bed(at some time at college both agreed to get queen size beds instead of a single bed), their hands still interlaced with each other, not once letting go since Makoto cleaned Haru's cuts, both were laying at their sides, facing each other.

Makoto watch Haru's face in the slightly dark place, the sun was already slowly peeking at Japan. Haru had a blank expression as he looks at their interlocked hands, slightly squeezing the larger hand, Makoto answers by squeezing back gently.

Haru looks up at Makoto, his eyes shining with so much emotions, Makoto looks down, and blue and green meets. Makoto stares at those blue mesmerizing orbs and he felt his breath caught in his throat, _Haru_...Haru's eyes were telling so much that Makoto almost felt like he was drowning in the ocean, he doesn't felt scared or in panic, but he felt more at ease, calm, at home.

"H-haru" Haru cast his gaze back to their interlocked hands, biting his lips lightly. Makoto watch as Haru closed his eyes and took a deep breath whilst giving their interlocled hand a more tighter squeeze. Its his way of saying to listen, and Makoto answers back a tight squeeze. Haru's hold on Makoto's hand tighten and he doesn't seem to plan on letting go yet.

Makoto waited patiently for Haru to begin, by now he's rubbing his thumb soothingly at the back of Haru's hand, a silent: _Im here, I wont leave._

"...I...I hate your relationship..." Makoto blinks and looks at Haru, albeit confuse but he didn't say anything and waited for Haru to continue, his thumb still rubbing circles at Haru's hand.

"N-not because you were giving more of your time to them, okay maybe because of that also but that's just one of the reason! It always seems so one sided when it comes to effort, its always you who has to be the considerate one, the forgiving one, the apologizing one!" By now Haru was rambling and spitting out words one after another, his hold getting more tighter but Makoto didn't say anything still and just hold on.

"I watched you for four year to be in and out of a relationship that always get you hurt in the end! Back then you did everything for me to be happy. I have rei, nagisa, swimming and rin back because of you! I even found my dream because of rin and rin wouldn't make that happen if it weren't for you either! Everything I am now is because of you! And now, in some sick way of the universe, you always have to get hurt whenever you try to look for your happiness. And in those four years I silently tolerated for you to cry your eyes out until you tire yourself out, I didn’t say anything because I want you to be happy even if the happiness you're looking for isn't me!" By now he was in a sitting position, Haru didn't know what he was saying anymore, his breath labour and Makoto was suddenly engulfing him in a hug, two strong arms wrapped around him like a blanket and they tighten their hold on Haru's form. Haru didn't realize it at first but he soon did when he buried his face on Makoto's shoulder blades and his whole body shaking as he sobs.

  
"Don't cry, Haru-chan" Makoto tries to sooth him but Haru knows he’s crying too. If the slight croak of his name wasn't a clue the feel of his shoulder being slightly damp was.

Haru knows they look ridiculous right now, both crying and all but as Haru watch the sun fully setting up from his bedroom window, he doesn't give to care. Haru burried his teary face back on Makoto's shoulder, he wasn't crying anymore and Makoto seems he isn't also, but both of them never seem to bother moving away from their hold of each other.

The sun was already up in the blue cloudless sky, the birds were chriping a morning hello to everyone and the bustling and hustling of Tokyo morning rush was already heard from Haru's room. Haru felt his face burn as his words sink into him, finally.

He tries to wriggle out of Makoto's hold and probably lock himself at the bathroom for the rest of his life, but Makoto only tighten his hold on Haru. Haru wants to open his mouth and say something but Makoto beats him to it.

"Im happy" those two words that escaped the tall brunete made Haru stopped squirming and his turn to listen, he side eyed look the back of Makoto head.

"I...for the past four years, I wasn't crying because they left me. I was because...I never felt guilty for them leaving me, whenever they leave me, I instantly feel happy because that means I could have all my time be spended with you, Haru. A-and then I'll feel bad right after. Cause I shouldn't be! It only means that all those years, nobody can replace you. I tried to get over you, but it just doesn't works. And then the thing about me calling you earlier...that was on instinct I guess. I already knew she was cheating me a long time ago, I guess...that's because she also knew that I love you all along and not her and then you answered and I panicked and then I heard them and then and the-"

"You love me?" Haru asked, pushing Makoto away so they are now face to face. Makoto's face turned red and then the other was back to sputtering words.

"Well I, You, and, I thought, Im not, I mean I am, I do! I mean-- mhpf!" Makoto blinks when he felt his head being pulled into Haru's and soon he felt a pair of soft warm lips on his own and by instinct he kissed back. All Makoto could think was he was back in the Samezuka indoor swimming pool with those floating beautiful soft sakura petals almost filling the pool and he was floating on the water with Haru beside him.

He was however brought back to reality when he felt those lips part away from his and he never realised he had his eyes closed until he opened it. He gulped and the urge to kiss the black haired man was strong as Haru's face was too adorable yet sinful at the same time. The black haired man has his beaitiful blue orbs slightly hidden behind his half lidded eyes, his pink lips was slightly open as he pants from lack of air from earlier's kiss and is red and slightly swolen, his pale smooth cheeks was tinted with red. Makoto's eyes wandered all over Haru's face then landed back onto Haru's lips, in the midst of him capturing the exact look of his best friend right at the moment he unconsciously licks his lips as he looks back at Haru's swolen red lips and his eyes darken in a sudden want to claim those supple lips again. That action however did not go unnoticed by Haru.

"Makoto" Haru moaned through swolen lips and before he could say anything else, he heard a growl and his back is against the mattress, his lips being devoured by Makoto. He felt a slick wet muscle swipe on his lips asking for permission, he slightly opened his mouth and felt his own tongue being in an aggressive dance with Makoto's. Both moaned in pleasure as they fight for dominance, Haru has his eyes close, his both hands burried deep into Makoto's soft locks, while Makoto's hand was on top of Haru's hips.

Makoto's hand moved upwards as he felt Haru's smooth flat tummy rubbing his thumbs in a loose motion which made Haru shiver and groan making Makoto take over the kiss and Haru lets him.

After a few more moments of open mouth kissing they finally decided that their bodies need air to live and broke away, Makoto place his forehead on top of Haru's and they just both pant, basking at each other's presence.

Both were staring at each other intently, both pupils was blown wide open that the green and blue cant be seen anymore. They both smiled at each other, one big and toothy whilst one was less toothy, but both more than happy they could ever be. With one last quick peck, Makoto pushed himself off of Haru and laid beside him instead, pulling the smaller one closer to him.

They both stayed quiet for a moment with Haru's ear pressed onto Makoto's chest while Makoto kisses the top of Haru's head and placed his chin there, his arms caging around Haru to his, making the other having no escape. Haru listens to Makoto's heartbeat as he listens to the busy Tokyo outside, he'll have to call his trainer that he wont be coming today, Haru notes.

"Haru" Makoto starts and Haru just hums as response as he idly draws shapes onto Makoto's arm.

"You're my happiness" with those words, Haru stops what's his doing and reached up to kissed Makoto jaw.

"And you are mine" Makoto smiles as he hums tightening his hold on Haru as if to hug him in their laying position, Haru felt himself smile uncontrollably and he doesn't bother hiding it.

Makoto looks down at his smiling lover and he knows that now there wouldn't be anymore of him calling Haru at 3 in the morning crying. Instead Haru will be right just beside him, sleeping peacefully, forever until that forever ends.

"So does that means we're boyfriends now?" Makoto ask, Haru, with pink cheeks, glares at him as if to say: _do you really have to ask?_

"Stupid Makoto" said stupid just chuckled and kisses Haru ontop of his head again. "Kidding kidding"

Haru forms a pout as he rolls his eyes, Makoto swooped down and kisses that adorable pout murmuring softly as he stares deeply onto Haru's eyes, both his mouth and eyes saying "I love you".

Haru stares back at him fondly, his bright shining blue eyes already screaming emotions at Makoto, he gave a small loving smile and gave a kiss on Makoto's lips, this time longer than a peck and said after "I love you too".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you guys have it! ^_^   
> It may have some mistakes and some typos and grammar error soooooo ill take care of it after I have the will to xD  
> Anyway, leave comments of what you think of this story and kudos if you like :)   
> Until the next time ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!!!!! ^_^  
> Wow!! If you're reading this, it means you tolerated it! And I thank you for that!! ^_^


End file.
